Preoccupied In Potions
by Andy'sGirl4485
Summary: Hermione is having scandalous daydreams about her Professor. What will he do when he accidentally picks up her thoughts? Romance, comedy, lemons, a bit of drunken folly, and a happy ending!


**Harry Potter and all of it's settings and characters are the property of JK Rowling.**

**Author's Note: Ok, so this was supposed to be a short little one shot but it kind of grew to about four times the size I thought it was going to be. It's a little bit smuttier than my other stuff because the dream I had that inspired it was way smuttier than what I normally write =) So just be warned.**

**XXX**

Professor Snape swept into the classroom, head high, eyes fierce, his black robes billowing behind him in an impressive display and Hermione Granger's breath caught in her throat.

No matter how many times she watched him enter a room it always had that effect on her. When she was younger it had been out of fear.

Now it was for an altogether different reason.

No matter how many times she told herself that she was much too old for silly school girl crushes on her professor, still her breath caught and her mind wandered to highly inappropriate things. Then he would speak and even the logical part of her brain melted into a willing puddle at his feet.

Two years ago, in the darkness of a broom closet, that voice had been the cause of all this madness.

He'd whispered in her ear.

Nothing scandalous or flirtatious mind you. It had, in fact, been the absolute worst possible time for her brain to become muddled in that way.

They had been in a highly dangerous situation requiring stealth above all things, which accounted for the closeness and the whispering. No less than ten Death Eaters had been chasing her through the castle and gaining on her by the second. She had just decided that if she was going to die, she was going to do it fighting, not running, and had turned to stand her ground when she felt a strong arm band around her waist and a hand cover her mouth.

She'd been pulled roughly into the little storage closet just as the Death Eaters had been rounding the corner.

"Be very quiet, Miss Granger." His lips had been so close as to brush against her ear and his breath trailed a line of sensation down the side of her neck. "The idiocy of thinking it wise to stand and fight at a time like this surprises me coming from you. As I have no wish to see you commit suicide please try to refrain from letting your courage undermine your brain."

That was all. No sweet nothings, no promises of pleasure but that was all it had taken. The dark, silky cadence of his voice had slid into her soul and wrapped around her body in a way that she knew he could command anything from her and she would obey.

That night was the first time she had dreamed of him.

He came to her in darkness and had pleasured her so thoroughly she had been ripped from the dream by her cry of passion and the severe arching of her spine as her orgasm swept through her.

Shock didn't even begin to cover how she'd felt.

She had collapsed back onto the bed, trembling with the aftershocks of something that up until now she had only read about, and known she was doomed. He had given her the first sexual experience of her life and he didn't even know it.

The voice that haunted her dreams brought her back to reality as he gave them their assignment for the day.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four. You have one hour to brew an acceptable batch of Amortentia. There will be no need to talk."

Her notebook heated under her palm, breaking her from the spell he'd put her under, and she looked up to see Ginny Weasley smirking at her with a knowing look. Hermione groaned inwardly at the foolishness that had prompted her to tell the red headed witch about her insane feelings for their Potions professor.

She pulled the enchanted notebook, which allowed her and Ginny to pass notes during class without the possibility of any of them being intercepted, closer. She had charmed two identical notebooks so that they were linked. Whatever was written in one would appear in the other and a slight warming sensation would signal when something had been entered. She thought it rather genius actually and always smiled to herself whenever someone's notes were snatched out of the air by a teacher before they could reach their intended recipient. She was going to sell the idea to Fred and George once she graduated next month and make a fortune. She opened the book and sighed at Ginny's note.

_You should just tell him._

Her brows furrowed at the familiar advice and she began scribbling her response.

_Oh yes, that would go over famously. I'll just waltz up to him and say, "Sorry to bother you Professor Snape but I have this fantasy of you bending me over your desk in this very classroom and shagging me until I can't see straight. Do you think you could help me with that?" I haven't been able to decide if he'd show any shock at that sort of declaration or just raise one eyebrow in that dismissive way of his before he punished me for foul language. He'll never see me as anything but a silly girl._

Ginny's answer had her choking on her own spit.

_You never know. You might like his brand of punishment._

Images of her kneeling naked in front of him, her hands tied behind her back and his long fingers wrapped tightly in her hair guiding her mouth to pleasure him until he growled with his release assaulted her and immediately dampened her knickers.

_Damn it Ginny, my overactive imagination does not need any help from you! How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on brewing a potion now that I have an image of me tied up and at his mercy beating at my brain?_

_Sorry._

The smile on Ginny's face said she wasn't very sorry at all.

XXX

Severus Snape sat at his desk looking for all the world as if he was intently grading papers.

This was a lie.

If you knew what to look for, and looked very closely, you would notice the painfully tight grip he had on his quill. Although even that small sign of inner turmoil disappeared as soon as the potions master noticed it himself.

He thanked Merlin for the ability that years of spying had given him to keep his emotions completely concealed and for the fact that it hadn't abandoned him in the few years of safety since the war.

_That bloody woman is driving me insane._

Oh yes, he'd noticed that she was no longer a girl. It had been rather impossible not to with the absolutely wicked thoughts that ran through her brilliant mind. They attested quite adamantly to that fact.

Spy or not he almost groaned out loud at the thought of her wrapping her lips around his throbbing length and taking him into the hot cavern of her mouth. That was most definitely _not_ the thought of a girl.

The first time he'd read her mind had been completely by accident.

He'd been scanning the class during their first exam this year, just looking for anything that stood out as guilty or nervous, indicating cheating. The waves that had come off of her had been too overwhelming to ignore and even though he couldn't imagine her having to cheat he had opened his mind a bit to discover what she was projecting.

The image that had flooded his head had been staggering.

It was of him sitting at his desk, which wasn't unusual, but what was unusual was that a completely naked Hermione Granger was lying on said desk, writhing and moaning beneath his hands. And his mouth.

He'd been so shocked at her thoughts he was incapable of pulling himself back. He had watched the entire fantasy play out which ended with him pulling her up roughly and taking her right there on his desk.

Anyone watching him that day would have seen him go absolutely still for a number of minutes before turning and stalking from the room. It had taken him a full half hour to regain enough of his composure to return to the classroom, and when he did she was the only one still quietly taking her test. The rest of the class had dissolved into groups of girls chatting and boys playing exploding snap. He'd flunked them all except Hermione, whom he'd given an automatic O just for being the only one still working. It had turned out rather nicely actually. They now feared him enough to continue working even when he stepped out for a moment, which he was proud to say he'd gradually been able stop doing as the year progressed.

Today was the first time in months he thought he might lose control of himself enough to need it.

If she thought anything else along the lines of her offering herself up to him as a willing slave he wasn't going to survive until she graduated. He had a plan, one that was getting harder and harder to stick to as time went on.

During that half an hour he'd spent in his office composing himself the first time he'd seen into her head, his Slytherin instincts had devised half a dozen plans to get her into a compromising situation and take what he'd wanted for longer than his mind would admit. Then, what was left of his honor had stamped down those plans and forced him to think more logically about the situation. He was her teacher. No matter that she was now twenty years old, that was a line that should not be crossed. He had to wait. Now that he knew he wasn't the only one plagued by this insane desire he could afford to be patient. So he had made a new plan.

The first time he'd looked into her mind had been an accident, but every time since had been quite deliberate.

He'd been saving every sinful fantasy in his memory and as soon as she was no longer his student he was going to grab her and disappear into his rooms for a month so he could act out every single one. Maybe two months.

Not touching her was the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life. Feigning indifference whenever she was near was almost impossible. Keeping his secrets from the dark lord had been simple in comparison and he would willingly suffer through every torture ever inflicted on him again if he could but make time move faster.

He looked up and drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks and the way her chest rose and fell just a bit faster than normal.

A month had never seemed so long to him before.

XXX

_Damn Ginny and her outrageous comments._

Hermione had been consumed with the erotic possibilities of submission all day and had been almost incapable of completing her assignments. She had never really given it much thought before but now that she had she knew it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. If anyone could dominate her it would be Severus Snape. She had never met a man who radiated self assurance and power the way he did, and the thought of him bending her to his will was enthralling.

_Just another thing to want and never have._

She sighed and began piling food onto her plate while at the same time trying to pay attention to the conversation going on around her.

"-going to the party tonight 'Mione?"

Her name caught her attention and she looked up to see Ron's excited face with his mouth full and his fork half way to his lips and she smiled at how naïve she'd been at fifteen, thinking they were meant to be. She loved Ron, she really did, but it was the way you loved your brother even though he exasperated you and grossed you out at times.

"Sorry, what?"

"The party, Hermione." Ginny cut in, "We've only been planning it for ages and everyone is coming."

"Yah," Ron continued, "Even Malfoy has decided to grace us with his presence." She shook her head at that. Even though Draco had proven his loyalty to the Order during the final battle and had actually become someone she, Harry, and Ginny considered a friend, he and Ron still rubbed each other the wrong way. "You're not going to hide in the library again are you?"

She blushed a bit at that. She'd really never been much of a party kind of girl.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron wheedled, "live a little. Get drunk, do something crazy, you look like you could use some crazy right now and we're getting to the end of the days when we're allowed and even expected to be reckless."

Maybe he was right. Every once and a while, Ron had very profound advice.

"All right, I'll come." Ron smiled and shared a high five with Ginny. "But I am most definitely _not_ getting drunk."

XXX

"You know what?" A very drunk Hermione slurred and wrapped her arm around an equally sloshed Ginny's shoulders, "You're absolutely right." The pair swayed a little, giggling, and Harry eyed them warily, ready to step in and catch them if they fell. Again.

Who knew one shot of fire whiskey would effect her so strongly?

He certainly wouldn't have given it to her if he'd known it would turn her from his sensible and demure friend into the reckless wanton creature in front of him. He was eternally thankful that when Ginny got drunk all she did was giggle and call him ridiculous pet names.

A drunk Hermione Granger was a tornado and most of male population of the room had already been blown away by her tonight.

She'd started off by jumping up onto one of the common room tables and dancing in a way he would never have thought her capable of. Just about every male set of eyes had been glued to her body in sudden appreciation. He'd had to look away because seeing her in that way was not something he was comfortable with and when he looked back he'd started at the scene in front of him.

Blaise Zabini had pulled her into his arms and looked about a fraction of a second away from snogging her. He'd stepped forward to put a stop to it and call Zabini out for taking advantage of her obvious drunken state when she'd pushed away herself and said something that had made no sense to him but sent Ginny into a fit of giggles.

"No. You're not him."

"Him who?" he turned to ask Ginny but hadn't gotten a chance to press her for an answer because Hermione had then practically given him a heart attack. She walked around the room and grabbed quite a few of the guys and pulled them close as if she was going to kiss them, but each time a frown would come over her face before their lips met and she'd repeat that phrase before pushing away and turning to the next one.

He'd just about fainted when she grabbed ahold of him and then her eyes went wide and she'd burst into a fit of giggles right along with Ginny.

"Oh no." She'd said amidst her laughter, "You're definitely not him."

"Him who?" he asked again but she only shook her head and refused to answer. He hadn't gotten a chance to press her either as Malfoy, the only other person in the room who wasn't completely smashed, broke in.

"What about me, Granger?" he moved closer and raised his eyebrows, "Am I him?"

She scowled. "No, of course not. You're hair's wrong."

_What? _Harry gave Malfoy a look and the blond raised one finger in a plea for him to wait while he made his point.

"And what's wrong with my hair, Granger? I'll have you know it's highly sought after and artificially copied all the time."

"There's nothing wrong with your hair, silly." She pushed away from Ginny and stumbled a bit before righting herself with a smile. "Your hair is gorgeous, everyone knows that."

Malfoy smiled a smug smile before pressing her. "But you just said it was wrong."

"I meant it's the wrong color. It isn't black so it's wrong. _His_ hair is black." Her smile had turned wistful and Harry finally got what Malfoy was getting at. He hadn't noticed until just then but she had only grabbed guys with dark hair in her search for a kissing partner.

"And what else, Granger? Why can't I be him?" Malfoy asked and Harry had to give him credit for his skillful information extraction tactics.

"Your eyes are wrong too, and so are Harry's. That's how I knew not to kiss him." She clapped a hand over her mouth and turned towards Ginny in drunken shock. "Ginny, I almost kissed your boyfriend!"

Both girls looked at each other for a moment before they dissolved into a fit of giggles again. Malfoy then made one last attempt to get the identity of Hermione's mystery man.

"What if my eyes were blue?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Brown?"

Another negative.

Malfoy's eyes widened a bit and his face took on a look that was cross between shock and amusement.

"Black?"

Hermione had beamed and spun in a little circle which caused her to teeter wildly and both he and Malfoy reached out to steady her.

"I'm telling you, Hermione," Ginny had said with the seriousness only a drunk person can muster, "You should just tell him how you feel."

"You know what?" Hermione said as she slung her arm around Ginny, "You're absolutely right."

And that brought us back to the present.

"I'm going to march right up to him and tell him that I'm his for the taking. Any way he wants me."

Harry blanched and Malfoy snickered but Ginny whooped as Hermione turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Harry called after her, "Where are you going?"

She turned to give him a look of exasperation, "I'm going to go find him of course. I can't do that and stay here because he isn't here." She continued toward the door and Harry made to follow her but Malfoy stopped him.

"I'll go. You have your own to deal with getting to bed safely." He indicated Ginny who threw her arms around Harry and giggled, "That's right Pumpkin Juice. Take me to bed."

Malfoy smirked and Harry blushed.

"I'll make sure she gets back to the Head dorms without doing anything foolish."

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said as he gathered Ginny into his arms, "I really don't want to leave her like this and I'd send Ron but he passed out about two hours ago."

"Not a problem, it's not like I wasn't going that way anyways."

The blond turned to follow Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room and Harry finally remembered something.

"Hey, wait a minute. Do you know who Hermione was talking about?"

Malfoy smirked as he backed towards the portrait. "I have an idea."

"Well? Are you going to share?"

"Nope."

XXX

Draco followed Hermione through the hallways and tried to keep from laughing at the picture she made, stumbling about and humming to herself. His suspicions about her mystery man were validated as she turned down the corridor leading to the dungeons. Severus was in for a rather interesting shock. Draco had suspected his godfather's interest in the Gryffindor princess and now that he knew she shared that interest he felt an obligation to let the man in on the secret. Maybe it would bring him out of the dark mood he'd been in lately.

Satisfied that she couldn't possibly lose her way from here, he slipped past her as she was distracted by a portrait telling her to keep it down and hurried to try and at least slightly prepare Severus for her arrival. This was going to be vastly entertaining.

XXX

"Draco what on earth are you doing here at this time of night?" The smile on his godson's face was decidedly unsettling. The boy was up to something.

"I have a present for you, Godfather." The smile grew and Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco demanding an explanation. "I know I can trust you not to take advantage of the situation at this moment but I really think you should listen to her when she gets here. I promise what she has to say will be very enlightening. I'll leave it to you to see she gets back to her room safely." And without another word of explanation Draco turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

Severus stood in the doorway to his quarters, staring suspiciously into the blackness of the hallway and had a very bad feeling about this.

Hermione Granger appeared out of the darkness, stumbling a bit, and the smile she bestowed upon him twisted his gut into a knot. He struggled to keep his icy demeanor.

"Miss Granger what are you doing out at this time of night?"

"I wanted to tell you something." She whispered loudly, "Something very important."

There was something wrong here. Something he was missing because his brain was a bit muddled from her smile.

"Oh? And what is that?"

She just kept smiling and walking towards him until she tripped and practically fell into his arms.

"Oh!" she said into his chest, "Sorry Professor."

And then she giggled.

His eyes widened as he put together the stumbling, the dramatic whispering and the very uncharacteristic giggling and came to a ridiculous conclusion.

"Miss Granger are you drunk?"

She giggled again and he groaned out loud.

_Damn it all to the darkest pits of hell._

It took every ounce of his control to set her away from him and not revel in the feeling of her body pressed up against his.

"I think I should walk you back to your room, Miss Granger." He was grateful she was too drunk to notice the way his jaw was clenched or that his hands were trembling with the urge to grab hold of her.

She leaned back into him and raised up on her tiptoes to press her lips against the side of his neck. "But I haven't told you my secret yet."

_Sweet Merlin how much temptation am I supposed to endure?_

She undulated her body into his and he knew he had to stop her before he lost his mind.

"Be still." His voice came out a bit more forceful than he'd intended and he knew almost instantly that he'd made a grave mistake. He felt a shiver pass through her body and heard her breath catch before she went absolutely still. Just as he'd commanded. Blood began to abandon his brain and pool in a much lower region making him throb against her.

_Bloody. Blistering. Hell._

She hummed in pleasure and he closed his eyes at the sound. "Mmm that voice. That's my secret you know. I think you could make me do just about anything simply by demanding it with that voice."

And with that bombshell she passed out in his arms.

He looked down at the small woman who had caused him more trouble this year than he had ever experienced in his life and breathed a small sigh of relief. He really didn't think he would have been able to resist her for much longer.

As he gathered her up and began walking towards her room he made a mental note to strangle his godson and whoever had gotten her sloshed in the first place.

He made it to the Head dorm and although the lady in the portrait gave him an odd look she admitted him. Draco was sitting on the couch reading when he entered and he gave the boy a glare as he passed that made it clear he wanted a word when he was through getting Hermione to bed.

He walked up the stairs to her room and she began to stir a bit in his arms. He stilled in the process of laying her on her bed when she nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck and whispered softly, "I love you, you know. That was the other part of my secret," before retreating into sleep again.

His heart clenched. Maybe he wouldn't strangle his godson after all.

That actually had been enlightening.

He'd know she wanted him but had never dreamed of being worthy of her heart. She was... well she was extraordinary and he was just a broken war hero with so many stains on his soul he thought it mostly black. Looking down on her and replaying those precious words in his head he grabbed onto the suddenly feasible notion of being able to keep her.

And that was a priceless piece of information to him.

He slipped softly from the room and walked down the stairs, where Draco was waiting for him.

"What on earth would possess you to bring me an inebriated Hermione Granger?"

To his credit, Draco didn't flinch at the harsh tone or the glare aimed his way, just smiled devilishly.

"Because, Sir, I knew you would like hearing what she had to say."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "And how, pray tell, would you know that?"

"Don't worry. It's not something anyone else would pick up on. I only noticed it because I know you better than anyone, except maybe Dumbledore. Your tells are very subtle and there was only one that was repetitive enough to tip me off."

Snape raised his eyebrow in question.

"You lean towards her. Just slightly and not for very long but every time you pass by her your body sort of gravitates in her direction for a moment before you pull it back."

_Damn. _He sighed and ran hand through his hair. "I'll try to keep that in check. But that does not explain why you brought her to me. How did you know what she was going to say?"

"Oh, that I just found out tonight. She... well she was quite a bit sloshed and she... sort of went around the room pulling every guy with dark hair close for a kiss before pushing them away and declaring that they weren't who she was looking for."

Snape's fists clenched and his jaw twitched. "You let a bunch of drunken idiots kiss her while she was clearly intoxicated?" The icy menace in his voice seeped into the room like a living thing.

"No! No, of course not. She didn't actually kiss any of them." Snape relaxed visibly. "Like I said, she pushed them away saying they 'weren't him' and I got curious to know who the 'him' was that she was talking about. So I tricked her out of a few pieces of information that lead me to believe it was you. She then declared she was going to go find 'him' and tell him how she felt so I followed her. My suspicions were confirmed when she turned down the corridor leading to the dungeons so I slipped past her and knocked on your door to give you a bit of a heads up. The rest you know."

"That explains how you knew she wanted to kiss me. How did you know that she loved me?"

Draco looked at him curiously. "I should think that would be obvious."

"Explain."

"Well, Hermione Granger seems to me to be one of those increasingly rare females who consider their heart and their body to be one and the same. She would never give one without the other. So it was a logical step to take that she loved you. Otherwise she would have just kissed one of the many _many_ other men upstairs who were drooling over her."

_Well isn't that a kick in the teeth? Draco saw in the span of one evening what I have failed to understand all year._

"You know, Draco, I think you just might turn out all right."

The blond grinned cheekily. "Thank you, Sir. I try."

Snape turned to leave and paused by door, "I don't want her to know that she spoke to me tonight. I have a feeling her memories are going to be more than a little fuzzy and it would be better if she thought our conversation nothing more than a dream. I suspect she'll be embarrassed enough as it is." He turned to go and thought of one more thing, "Oh, and Draco? I would like you to personally see to it that no one adds to her embarrassment by bringing up anything she did tonight. Anyone who does will know my wrath and be very _very_ sorry."

Draco smiled in anticipatory glee. "I'll take care of it."

XXX

The next morning Hermione woke up in her room with a pounding head and a very sketchy memory. _Gods I don't even remember coming to bed. _She looked down to see herself still fully clothed, although at least she'd managed to get her shoes off. _I'm never drinking again. This is hideous and what's the point if I can't even remember if it was fun?_

A sudden flash of her rubbing herself up against Professor Snape and telling him she would do anything he asked of her projected itself inside her mind and she gasped.

She hadn't done that.

Had she?

_No, it's impossible. I must have just had a dream after I went to bed. _She groaned. _But I don't even remember getting in bed. Oh gods what did I do last night?_

_Ginny! Ginny will know. I have to find her._

She pulled herself out of bed and after the room stopped spinning she made herself as presentable as she could and walked down to the breakfast hall.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Ginny looked up and smiled cheerfully as Hermione sat down at the table.

Hermione gaped at her. "How can you possibly look so chipper? I don't remember very much but I do remember you being just about as tanked as I was, and I know I look worse than I feel right now."

Ginny slid a small potion bottle across the table.

"Hangover potion. Harry always makes me a batch when we have a party and I saved some for you."

Hermione uncorked the bottle and drank the potion, smiling as she could already feel the headache begin to fade and her face stop feeling so puffy. _Oh, thank Merlin._

"Better?" Ginny smiled again and this time Hermione was able to return it. Until she remembered why she was here.

"Ginny," she began tentatively, "Do you remember last night?"

"Most of it, why?"

"What... did I do exactly?"

Ginny didn't get a chance to answer as she heard Draco's voice from behind her saying ten words that made her blood run cold.

"You mean before or after you did a table dance?"

She groaned and Ginny giggled. She did vaguely remember that. But that was not nearly as bad as what she was beginning to think had not been a dream at all.

"After." She managed to choke out and held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Well, you seemed to have a sudden attraction to any male with dark hair and proceeded to go through the room getting close enough to kiss them before pushing them away and declaring that they 'weren't him'"

She blanched. "I didn't."

"Oh yes, you did. It was vastly amusing. You almost gave Potter a heart attack when you grabbed onto him. I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

She whirled to face Harry with a horrified look on her face. "I didn't-"

"No!" he cut in hurriedly, "You didn't actually kiss anyone, you just got rather close."

She turned back to Draco and cringed as she asked, "Then what?"

"Then you declared you were going to go find your mystery man and tell him how you felt about him." He paused and she felt all of the blood rush from her head and she thought she might pass out.

"But Potter and I decided it was better if you went to bed so I escorted you back to our dorm and tucked you in."

The relief that crashed through her was intense and she just sat for a moment breathing deeply and enjoying it. Then she stood up and threw her arms around Draco in a friendly hug that she knew he secretly enjoyed even though he would never admit it.

"Thank you. You have no idea how bad that would have been."

If she was paying more attention she would have seen the devious smile that tilted his lips.

"Oh you never know. It might have turned out just fine."

XXX

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. She was surprised that no one teased her about her appalling behavior last night but she attributed her good fortune to the fact that most people probably had about the same amount of memory that she did. She didn't know it was because Draco had threatened to hex anyone who bothered her within an inch of their life. So, overall it had been a good day. She had even made it through Potions without throwing herself into Snape's arms and rubbing up against him just to see if it would feel as good as it had in her dream. She was particularly proud of herself for that feat of self control.

_Gods he's driving me insane._

She sighed as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. She knew she was eventually going to make a fool of herself. It was just a matter of time. She just hoped she could wait until she graduated so that when he set her away from him and looked at her like she was daft she could disappear and not have to face him the next day in class.

Damn her stubborn foolish heart. It refused to listen to any sort of reasonable argument and choose a more receptive target. She was doomed to live out her life wanting a man she would never have and, not for the first time, she wished for a miracle as she pressed back into her pillows to try and get some sleep.

If only he wanted her back. If only there was some way of knowing if she even had a chance.

Just before she drifted off, a spell she'd read about ages ago popped into her mind and jerked her back awake. It hadn't occurred to her at the time but with a bit of adjustment it just might work.

She sat there for a long while contemplating doing something crazy.

XXX

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom, her high heels clicking on the stone floor and her school uniform hugging her curves and showing off a bit more leg than normal. A nervous fluttering settled in her stomach as he looked up from his desk and his eyes trailed a path up and down her body. She pushed aside the flutters by reminding herself what she was doing and opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a raise of his eyebrow.

"That uniform is highly inappropriate Miss Granger."

She trembled at the sound, not in fear, but because he hadn't sounded disapproving.

Not at all.

What he said next caused a riot in her brain.

"Take it off."

The dark seductive command curled around her body, sending fire running through her veins and she was powerless to resist. She stood in front of him and met his burning midnight gaze as her hands came up to the buttons of her shirt. The lust flaring in those eyes as each new inch of her skin was revealed to him made her breath catch and stole the last of her nerves. He sat in the chair at his desk in a deceptively relaxed pose but she could see the tension coiled in him and she reveled in the power she suddenly knew she wielded.

When the last button slipped free, she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders and let it slide to the floor. Her nipples tightened under his heated gaze and the cool air surrounding them and she shivered, already aching for his touch. Her skirt dropped to her feet next and his jaw clenched as she stood before him in nothing but five inch black heels and green lacy boy shorts.

"Come here."

Again, the tone of his voice compelled her to obey and she walked slowly towards him, anticipation coursing through her until she shook with it.

She kept walking until her knees brushed against his and then she stood perfectly still, hands clasped behind her back, waiting for his next command. He stood smoothly until he was towering over her and their bodies were less than an inch apart. The tension between them thickened to the point of almost being tangible and she gasped as his hands finally made contact with her skin in a slow slide from her hips to her ribcage.

"What should I do with you, Miss Granger?" The gravely quality in his words felt like silk sliding against her skin and she struggled to put a sentence together as his thumbs were tracing a light path across the undersides of her breasts.

"Anything you want to."

The low growl that rumbled in his chest forced a small whimper from her throat and then she moaned as she found herself pressed forcefully up against the wall. His body pinned her in place and she could feel the evidence of his desire pulsing against her stomach. He brought her wrists up above her head, crossing them and holding them in place with one of his hands, and then he lowered his head to brush his lips against her ear.

"What if I want to claim you as my own? Press myself inside you and possess you so thoroughly that you'll never forget who you belong to?"

He pulled back to look at her and the way she was going a bit fuzzy around the edges tipped him off to the fact that something wasn't right, but he didn't figure it out until after she spoke.

"Then I'd tell you to come and get me."

Severus was shoved from her dream and woke with a curse on his lips. He jumped from his bed and was pulling on his clothes and out the door before he'd even noticed he was moving.

XXX

Hermione pulled herself out of the dream and slumped back against her headboard. Shock, elation and desire all warred for dominance inside of her.

_He wants me._

The thought was playing on a loop in her brain and she almost laughed with the joy that thought brought.

He had shocked her when he took over the dream almost as soon as she entered it. She had expected to talk to him a bit, see if she could gain any kind of idea of his feelings for her and maybe try out a kiss just to see how he would react. Then she would slip out and he would be none the wiser, just thinking he'd had a slightly odd dream.

She hadn't been prepared for the way he just naturally turned it into something that could have come out of one of her fantasies. That indicated that it wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of her in that way.

And _that_ was what had given her the courage to let him know what she'd done by pushing him from sleep and daring him to come to her.

_Oh gods what if he doesn't come?_

Doubts niggled at her mind but didn't get the chance to fester as the door to her bedroom flew open and he swept into the room. She discovered he didn't need the robes to make the entrance dramatic as he stole her breath just the same in a pair of loose cotton pants and nothing else.

He seemed to force himself to come to a stop at the foot of her bed and for a moment neither of them said a word as he drank in the sight of her sitting on top of the covers, one of her legs slightly bent, wearing those same tiny green shorts from their dream and a matching tank top. When he finally spoke it was with pained restraint.

"Miss Granger, unless you tell me to leave this very instant, I am going to spend the rest of the night ravishing you in as many of the ways I have seen you think about over the course of this year as I can before we both pass out from exhaustion."

She sat bolt upright. "You- what? How did you-?"

"Occlumency is the only thing I have ever seen you fail at. You actually projected your thoughts so loudly I couldn't help but pick them up." He slowly staked around the side of the bed and his voice dropped dangerously. "And they have been driving me insane. Every time you come into my classroom you have a new way to tempt me. Only the fact that you are my student kept me from taking you, but now I can't even muster up enough concern for that." He knelt on the bed and slowly leaned forward onto his hands, forcing her to lie down and caging her in between his arms. She looked up into his eyes, just inches from hers now, and the desire raging in them sent shivers running through her body. "The only thing that will stop me now is if you turn me away. But make up your mind quickly, because I have never in my life felt so close to losing my control."

Emboldened by the effect she had on him, she lifted her head and whispered her answer against his ear.

"I don't want you in control."

She heard him growl just before his fingers wrapped tightly in her hair and he pulled her head back so he could claim her mouth with his. She felt his weight settle onto her, pressing her firmly into the mattress beneath her and she reveled in the feeling of being under him, held by him. Her knees bent of their own accord as he stole her mind with his kiss and she gasped as his hard length came into contact with her already soaking core. Using his grip on her hair to pull her head to the side, his lips trailed a path of pure heat down the side of her neck. He paused at her pulse point to scrape his teeth against her skin and she cried out, jerking beneath him. His tongue soothed the small mark he'd made and then continued down over her collar bone. Her fingers clenched in the sheets above her head and her back arched as his lips skimmed along the lacy edge of her tank top.

"As much as I like your choice of nightwear I think it's time for this to go." His words rumbled against her chest and just like that her shirt was gone. Her breath rushed from her at the feeling of the cool air caressing her overheated skin and she moaned softly as she felt his breath puff against her nipple. He teased her mercilessly, kissing his way across every inch of her chest while steadfastly ignoring the tormented buds that were screaming for his attention. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and a breathy plea escaped her.

"Severus," She moaned and arched into him, "Please."

The sound of his name tumbling from her lips expelled all thoughts of further teasing and she felt his growl vibrate through her chest as he took one aching tip into his mouth. As he lathed it with his tongue, sensation shot straight to her core, ripping a broken cry from her, and she began to writhe beneath him. He repeated his attentions on her other breast until she felt like a mindless being, completely lost to the feelings he evoked in her.

When his fingers began tracing a slow path up the inside of her thigh she knew she wouldn't live through another round of torture and decided to skip ahead to the begging.

"I need you inside of me," With an extreme act of will she brought her brain around enough to copy his earlier trick and the remaining clothing between them disappeared, "Now."

She felt a little thrill at the way his body tensed and his breath escaped him in a hiss but then all thoughts fractured as he thrust into her. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she cried out his name as he repeated the motion, again and again until she felt herself fly apart. It was as though her blood had been replaced by champagne. Tiny bubbles were flowing through her veins, carrying their intoxicating effervescence to every inch of her body. She felt him shudder above her and the sound of her name on his lips as he took his pleasure only increased the intensity of her own. She had never heard anything so beautiful in her life.

When he was spent he rolled to the side, taking her with him and tucking her into his side so her head pillowed against his chest. She listened to the way his heart pounded and as it slowed it lulled her into a sated exhaustion.

"Oh no you don't." She heard him say as his fingers trailed lightly up her side. "I'm not done with you yet." She smiled into his chest as she felt her body coming awake again under his hands. "In fact, I don't think I'll ever be done with you." The seriousness in his tone had her lifting her head to search his eyes.

"Ever?"

He brushed her hair from her face gently and shook his head. "I told you I wanted to possess you so thoroughly that you would never forget that you belonged to me. I didn't just mean for an evening. You are _mine_, and I will walk through fire before I ever let you go."

Joy burst through her as she leaned down to press her lips to his.

"Good," she whispered and then a wicked grin appeared on her face, "Because there are so many more ways I want you to claim me. I doubt even forever will be long enough to exhaust all of the possibilities in my head. I do have quite an imagination."

He rolled swiftly and pinned her beneath him again in an instant.

"I know." The predatory smile that curled his lips was enthralling. "Believe me, I know."

True to his word he spent the rest of that night, and the rest of their lives, showing her just how much he knew.

**XXX**

**The end! =)**


End file.
